Tōrima Musui
Tōrima Musui (無水刀理真 Absolute Reason of a Just Blade) is currently the 3rd Seat to the Seventh Division underneath an unnamed Captain. He is known to be quite strict among the Gotei, and his views on the laws of Soul Society are very straightforward. He partners his fellow Fourth Seat, the jovial Nura Keiyaku, quite often. Character Outline History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Sūnoami (数の網 Net of the Law) bears the appearance of a standard katana, albeit with a completely red hilt and guard, the guard bearing a net-like pattern on it. *' ': Released through the command, Captivate (惹く Hiku), Tōrima's spiritual energy exudes outwards and above him before his sword is then transformed into a broadsword of swords. The blade is very straight, but has a surprisingly sharp edge. The guard is shaped as a cross with a total of four protrusions. The hilt is a dark maroon colour, the same colour as his hilt. :Shikai Special Ability: Sūnoami's special ability allows the user to produce "nets" of varying sizes through the extreme condensation of spiritual power into these shapes. The user is able to freely change the amount of sections and size of the net by expending or taking away spiritual energy from the net. From here, the user is then able to fire them at the opponent. Once fired and made contact, the nets automatically cause the target to split according to the nets' pattern. Against animate objects and spiritual beings, the nets serve to proportion the adversary's spiritual energy into the amount of sections present, thus causing them to essentially split into multiple versions of themselves. These are normally chibi-like, and the effects stay for about 5 minutes before returning. The user is also capable of using this upon themselves, while controlling the proportion of splitting, allowing for a diverse range of techniques. :*'Kanka' (轗軻 Separation From The World) The user, unlike the traditional use of Sūnoami uses the affect upon themselves. This in turn allows them to split themselves as well as their magical power proportionally into smaller versions of themselves. This can be used in a variety of situations, including; escaping from a binding, dodging a noticeably sudden attack, or merely using it for comedic situations. A masterful practitioner of this spell may even be able to control the proportion of "splitting" to the extent where they don't create many "chibi" versions of themselves, but rather, five-six real clones, which can inflict and take damage on the user's behalf. These can also be used as a learning tool, as these clones share experiences, and once turned into the original, all their experiences converge into the one individual. :*'Yamawake' (山分け Equal Split) Through coupling a single net into their blade, it gains extreme vibrations and becomes highly unstable due to the amount of energy present inside it. At the moment the strike lands upon an object, the net releases itself, and splits the opponent entirely in a matter of seconds. Though it seems that the entire process happens at once, each individual splitting takes up a split second. This technique can cause a battle to end immediately, and/or provide a potent defense against normally unstoppable techniques. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ash9876 Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Under Construction Category:Shinigami